<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Real Bodice Ripper by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519296">A Real Bodice Ripper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SlyAnon's Monster Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFAB Terminology, AMAB Terminology, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Clowns, Creampie, Dark Comedy, Demon Sex, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Exhibitionism, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Found Footage, Gangbang, Home Invasion, Horror, Magic Mirrors, Mild Blood, Mild Come Inflation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pussy Spanking, Romanticized Noncon, Size Difference, Size Kink, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, fear kink, porn with very minimal plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots set in Thunder County, USA, where the residents are accustomed to the place's unusual, horror movie-esque "quirks". Featuring unlucky characters who fail to follow the county safety guidelines and are subsequently fucked by (parodied) horror villains. Includes:<br/><br/>1. slasher villain in the woods<br/>2. demons &amp; found footage<br/>3. feral clowns in mirror mazes<br/>4. home invasion<br/>5. aliens at sci-fi conventions<br/>6. vengeful animatronics<br/>7. creepy puppets<br/>8. haunted mansions<br/>9. "death" trap games<br/><br/>-</p><p>Latest:<br/>"The figure watches from the crack in the door, shrouded in darkness. Their eyes track Janna’s form, fixating on the folds of zir back and the lovely round curve of zir belly hugged by the thickness of zir thighs. The crack in the door widens."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enby/Feral Clowns, Girl/Jason Voorhees Ripoff, Guy/Demon, Original Character/Other(s), Person/Home Invader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SlyAnon's Monster Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thunder County Visitor Guidelines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>All chapters include multiple forced orgasms and fear kink. Although I add each applicable tag to the main tags, check the chapter notes to see which tags apply to each specific chapter. <strong></strong></strong><br/> <br/><em>This work may not be copied, altered, translated, or reposted without my explicit consent.</em></p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One of many informational pamphlets given to visitors of Thunder County.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just in case it's not 100% clear, this oneshot collection is based off these two premises:</p><p>    1) horror scenarios are kinda weird and usually unrealistic. what if there was a place where that shit was normal? and the residents just take it in stride. yeah there's demons n shit but rent is dirt cheap and the community's all good samaritan types. there's collectors' certifications and registries to avoid buyin cursed dolls n shit. demon exterminators chewing out homeowners for improper salt circles. tiny grandmas smackin feral clowns w/ a sandal. and of course, tourists who just think it's a weird tourist draw.</p><p>    2.) so what if horror, but like. horny. horrorny.</p><p>… so in this essay, i will explore—</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. jason hornees (slasher, overstim, anal)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Sara joins her friends for a weekend trip to a run-down cabin in the woods and gets fucked by a slasher villain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Includes a slasher-esque serial killer, forced masturbation, overstimulation, size kink, anal fucking, come inflation, and watersports. AFAB language for a trans girl.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not that Sara doesn’t want to come on this trip.</p><p>...Actually, that’s a lie. Of <em>course</em> Sara doesn't want to join her friends on this trip. In fact, she refuses to come at first—Sara takes one look at Cesar’s photo of his great uncle’s ancient cabin in the woods and proclaims that she won’t even go within 20 kilometers of the site.</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me? It looks like it was pulled straight out of a horror movie. Where even is this?"</p><p>Cesar shifts uncomfortably, refusing to meet Sara's eyes. "Uhh. It's just on the outskirts of Thunder County?"</p><p><em>"Thunder—</em>You wanna spend the weekend <em>there? </em>What kind of white tourist nonsense—"</p><p>"Don’t worry, I looked up the site," Maria says. "I couldn't find any history of murders, serial killers, or even mysterious disappearances. And we’re barely going to be ten kilometers from the nearest mountain town. It's not like it's going to be dangerous, or something.”</p><p>"The cabin's in <em>Thunder County</em>, Maria. Of <em>course</em> it's going to be dangerous. Remember when we used to have matches against Thunder County South Prep?"</p><p>Maria snorts. "Of course I do. Those girls always ran like the devil was after them. And those weird flyers their parents always gave us? Coach always got mad when we threw them out."</p><p>Cesar clucks his tongue. "Nah, that shit's important. You've got to follow Thunder County guidelines the moment you cross into the county."</p><p>"Ah, I forget you're from Thunder sometimes," Maria laughs. "What's with all those guidelines, anyways? That's such a weird tourism tactic."</p><p>"It's not a <em>tactic,"</em> Cesar says in a long-suffering voice. "Weird shit happens all the time and it's important to be careful, especially at night. Which we are going to be," he says hastily, trying to give Sara a reassuring smile. "Trust me, I'm from Thunder. 'Safe' is my middle name."</p><p>Sara sighs. "I'd find that more reassuring if you hadn't almost decapitated yourself with the ceiling fan in the apartment last Tuesday."</p><p>“Come <em>on,</em> Sara. Oscar’s buying all the booze and I’m bringing my stash. We’ll tell ghost stories. And everyone’s coming, too, right, Cesar?”</p><p>“Yeah! It’s me, you, Oscar, Tony, Kwan, and Ari. Plus you, Sara, that’d make seven people. That's a lucky number in Thunder. We’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Exactly.<em> Please?</em> This is the first weekend in <em>months</em> that we can all spend time together.”</p><p>Sara scoffs. “Yeah, and if we go to this creepy-ass cabin, it’ll be the last time all of us spend time together, like, <em>ever. </em>Because we’ll be dead. I’m telling you guys, this is a horrible idea. Y’all are gonna get murdered by some escaped serial killer in your cabin in the woods. I’m staying <em>home.”</em></p><p>And she almost does. Almost. Then Kwan has to cancel to take care of his grandfather and Ari gets called in to cover a coworker’s shift. That takes out two out of the three voices of reason in the squad.</p><p>Sara takes one look at the amount of weed Maria is packing and thinks, <em>fuck.</em></p><p>As a result, Sara finds herself crammed in the back of Cesar’s van with Maria and Tony squealing in her ears.</p><p>“I’m so glad you decided to come!” Tony yanks on her arm. “I haven’t seen you in person since, like, March.”</p><p>Sara exhales, smiling at Tony. “It’s good to see you too, Tony. I missed your hugs.”</p><p>“I’m so excited for the booze,” Maria says. “Cesar, you picked some good stuff.”</p><p>“’Course,” Cesar says, eyes on the road, the corner of his mouth tugging up. “It’s a celebration, right?”</p><p>Maria laughs. “I’m gonna get cross-faded as <em>fuck.”</em></p><p>“I’m ready for the ghost stories,” Tony says.</p><p>Sara groans. “It’s bad enough that we’re going to Cesar’s murder cabin. You guys are gonna invite in evil spirits, too?”</p><p>“You’re so superstitious.” Maria knocks Sara with her shoulder. “They're stories, not some demon-summoning rituals."</p><p>“We’re not even going to be more than five kilometers from a motorway,” Cesar promises. “My uncle says they even have telephone lines and cell towers everywhere, so we’ll have service. And I grabbed his shotgun just in case. We’ll be safe, Sara.”</p><p>“Besides,” Maria teases, “even if there is a mass murderer on the loose, you’ll be the last to die out of all of us. Aren’t you still a virgin?”</p><p>“What—” Sara flushes. “I’m not—”</p><p>Tony whacks Maria upside the head, and Maria curses, glaring at Tony. “That’s fucking rude, Maria. Virginity is an outdated concept anyways. And Sara can wait if she wants to.”</p><p>“But I’m not—”</p><p>“I didn’t say she couldn’t! I’m just saying, the virgins always die last in horror movies.”</p><p>Sara shrinks down between the two as they argue, face burning. “How long till we get there?” she calls out. Cesar and Oscar laugh.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Come <em>on,</em> you said you’d go with me half an hour ago.”</p><p>Maria tilts her head back towards Sara, red-rimmed eyes slightly unfocused. “Sara, my love, you’re so impatient.”</p><p>Sara rolls her eyes and mutters curses under her breath. <em>I knew I shouldn’t have come along. </em>“Please? I don’t want to go by myself,” Sara mumbles, glancing out the window. Condensation clings to the edges of the dirty panes, framing the tree branches that shift in the night breeze. The cabin walls creak from the wind. “It’s <em>creepy</em> out there.”</p><p>“It’s creepy in <em>here,”</em> Oscar says. He’s got a point—the cabin is more of a shack than a building, with ancient walls, spiders skittering across the floor, and only one main room with two dusty beds and a dresser. The five are camped out on the beds and facing each other, huddling under the single light bulb hanging from ceiling. The only washroom is an outhouse about 15 meters from the cabin, right on the edge of the clearing.</p><p>Sara tugs on Maria’s sleeve, but Maria isn’t paying attention anymore—Oscar’s got his mouth on Maria’s ear, mumbling something Sara can’t hear. Maria’s eyes flutter. Sara huffs and releases Maria’s sweater, cheeks flushing.</p><p>“Can’t you two do that in private?” she mutters, but neither are listening to her anymore, too focused on whispering filthy things to each other as if there aren’t three other people in the room. Not that it really matters. Tony downed three shots and immediately climbed into Cesar’s lap. The two haven’t surfaced for air since, and Sara knows them well enough to know that they won’t come back up for at least another hour.</p><p>Sara glances out the window again, whining slightly and pressing her thighs together. Her bladder tightens painfully, and she shudders. “Fucking—<em>fine,”</em> she snaps, turning on her heel and storming towards the door. “But if I get mauled by a mountain lion while I’m taking a piss, I’m haunting your asses for the rest of your lives.”</p><p>It’s cold outside the cabin. Sara shivers, rubbing her arms with numbing fingers. Even in late summer, drifting fog rolls across the forest like thick clouds, drifting to the edges of the clearing. There are no crickets chirping, no owls hooting, not even the sound of cars from the nearby motorway passing by—only the echoing sound of crisp mountain air rolling, the air thick with silence.</p><p>The one source of comfort is the moon, which shines bright enough to illuminate the whole clearing in a clear, silvery glow. Sara hurries down the grassy path towards the outhouse, wincing as she waddles with her thighs pressed together.</p><p>She makes it to the outhouse and yanks the door open. It’s so old and out of use that no stench lingers. With fumbling fingers, Sara pulls out her phone and turns on the flashlight. Sara glances backwards once, swallows, and steps into the outhouse, closing the door with a creak.</p><p>Sara winces as she tries to pull down the fly on her pants. Her fingers are stiff, but she manages to yank her jeans down to her knees, pushing down her panties and pulling herself out.</p><p>The faint moonlight seeping in through the cracks in the outhouse walls fades, plunging Sara into total darkness. Sara stiffens with fear, glancing around. <em>The moon must’ve gone behind a cloud, </em>she tells herself, turning back to the toilet. <em>I just need to hurry back.</em></p><p>There’s a quiet crunching sound, and Sara freezes. The crunching sound grows louder.</p><p>
  <em>It… can’t be.</em>
</p><p>Sara’s eyes are wide, trembling as she holds her breath, sliding her fingers over her phone to block the glow of the flashlight. It’s the sound of boots on old grass, and it’s getting louder.</p><p>The noise comes to an abrupt stop right outside the outhouse door. Sara doesn’t move, doesn’t breathe. There’s an endless pause, and Sara sways, dizzy with terror.</p><p>The outhouse door is yanked open, and Sara shrieks, stumbling backwards. A stranger towers over her, face covered in a terrifying white mask. Sara tries to press herself as far away as possible, but arms reach out lightning-fast and wrap around her, one enormous arm trapping her face against the stranger’s hard chest, pressing hard enough that she gasps for breath. Sara writhes, trying to free her arms where they’re trapped beneath the stranger’s grip. Her phone clatters to the ground. Sara tries to kick out, but her jeans catch at her knees, keeping them together.</p><p>Sara stiffens as a sharp edge presses against her side, letting out a quiet sob as the knife drags lightly up to her throat, almost tender as it trails across her skin.</p><p>The stranger’s grip loosens, just barely. Sara doesn’t think, just yanks one arm free, gritting her teeth as the knife cuts in slightly, sending hot, stinging pain jolting down her neck. She knocks the knife out of the stranger’s hands and turns as she kneels, trying to grasp for the fallen knife—</p><p>Quick as a flash, she’s tugged back up and against the stranger’s enormous body, one hand covering her nose and mouth. The other wraps around her torso, keeping her pressed firmly against the stranger. Sara struggles for breath, trying to tug that stranger’s fingers down, fighting her growing dizziness.</p><p><em>Easy,</em> a low voice rumbles. Sara shudders. It sounds—wrong, like several voices are speaking at once, and they’re muffled, as if speaking with mouths stuffed with cotton and gravel.</p><p>Sara stiffens as the other hand slides down, a bare palm sliding across the flesh of her belly. Sara isn’t small, but this stranger is huge, their palm big enough to cover half of her abdomen, and it keeps sliding <em>down.</em> Sara wriggles slightly, cringing faintly as enormous fingers pause at her clit before wrapping around it. Much to Sara’s humiliation, her clit is erect.</p><p>The stranger chuckles. It's like nails and dry, crackling leaves, scraping around the inside of her skull. <em>How delicious. </em>Sara realizes she isn't hearing the voice speak aloud—somehow, the voice is inside her head.</p><p>The fingers tighten around the tip of her clit before sliding down, pulling at the fragile skin of her hood, almost teasing. The hand covering her nose and mouth releases, and she gasps for air, head lolling slightly as the stranger slides the arm around her in a half-embrace, keeping her trapped. The stranger’s hand doesn’t stop moving; rather, it speeds up, and Sara winces at the dry burn, whimpering as the pain starts to jumble with pleasure inside her head. She’s never been touched before—it’s too much, she’s too sensitive, it feels good and she doesn’t <em>want</em> it<em>.</em></p><p>“Please,” she begs. “Don’t—” the hand speeds up, and she writhes. Much to Sara’s shame, slick has started to spill from her, and the stranger rumbles with dry, crackling laughter as they rub their thumb over the tip of her clit, moistening their palm.</p><p>This time, it’s a wet glide, and Sara gasps, unable to stop her hips from bucking forward into the meaty, sweaty palm grasping at her clit. The stranger’s grip tightens as they slide their palm down. It’s a wet, dirty grind, and Sara whimpers, tears coming to her eyes as arousal burns in her belly. She can’t stop her hips now, unable to keep herself from grinding into the stranger’s enormous hand. Her clit twitches, and Sara sobs. From the heavy, excited breathing of the stranger behind her, they know she’s close.</p><p>The stranger shifts, keeping their pumps tight and short at the tip of Sara’s clit. They’re <em>milking</em> her. Sara’s legs tremble; she thrashes once, twice, then comes with a gasp, slick squirting out and hitting the ground with a quiet <em>splat.</em></p><p>The slick keeps coming, spilling wet and messy over the stranger’s fingers, and then—Sara sobs. She’d been holding it in too long. Piss spurts from her, spraying out. The stranger makes a low, amused sound, still rubbing her clit, and Sara’s eyes roll back, mouth falling open in a shaky cry.</p><p>Sara’s knees give out, but the stranger keeps her upright with the strength of their arm. <em>“Hnngh.”</em> The stranger hasn’t stopped, still rubbing her clit at the same pace, and she starts to cringe in over-sensitivity. “Ah, ah, ah— <em>nnmahhh—”</em></p><p>She slumps forward, trying to curl around her clit. The stranger won’t stop. They keep rubbing over the sensitive head of her clit, huge thumb digging slightly into the rounded head and pulling at her hood. Sara writhes, hairs clinging to her sweat-soaked neck as the stranger toys at her. Her head is fuzzy with terror and post-orgasm fog. She can’t <em>think.</em></p><p>The stranger keeps going until the over-sensitivity passes and Sara starts grinding forward again, too dazed and mindless with fear to think of anything else. Their grip tightens as they rub her faster, fingers flying up and down her clit. Somehow, the stranger <em>knows</em><em>,</em> switching to milking her again the moment her belly starts tensing. They force squirt after squirt from her, breath heavy and excited as she gushes, her entire body tensing up as she cums a second time.</p><p>Sara can’t stand, can’t even hold herself up anymore. She’s entirely dependent on the monstrous strength of the stranger holding her. They force her through another orgasm, then another, until Sara is sloppy and twitching, mindless with pleasure.</p><p>The stranger won’t stop. Sara feels a growing sharpness in her bladder. “Pleash,” Sara slurs, her eyes unfocused. “M’gonna—”</p><p>The stranger only laughs quietly, the warped voice rumbling through their chest and vibrating through Sara. Their hand speeds up again. Sara shudders, cringes, and then cums, clit jolting in the stranger’s grip. Then it’s no longer squirt, but urine spraying from her, this time a weak dribble that drips down over her clit and the thick fingers gripping it.</p><p>Finally, the stranger loosens their grip, and Sara falls to the ground, hitting the filthy floor of the outhouse and slumping forward. Sara gasps, trying to gather thoughts in her clouded brain. Her eyes fall to the knife, and she reaches out.</p><p>There’s a heavy thump as the stranger kneels behind her and tugs her hips back, sliding her backwards across the floor so the knife is out of reach. Sara writhes weakly, still trying to grasp at the handle of the knife that’s just out of reach as the stranger pulls her back firmly, using both hands to spread her cheeks and see her asshole.</p><p><em>What a pretty hole.</em> the stranger slides squirt-slick fingers to rub at Sara’s asshole. Sara squirms, her hole twitching under the stranger’s fingertips as they press in slightly.</p><p>“Pleash. Don’—”</p><p>An enormous finger splits her open. All the air is forced from Sara’s lungs. Despite the huge hand covering one hip and gripping her hard enough to bruise, the stranger is… gentle, almost tender as they slide their finger in and out. It makes Sara shudder. Even one finger is monstrous, bigger than two of Sara’s, and she clenches involuntarily around the finger.</p><p>The finger wiggles, searching, and Sara gasps as the rough pad of it catches on her sweet spot. The finger strikes the spot unerringly, rubbing in slow circles, forcing out shaky huffs. All the air knocks from Sara’s lungs when the stranger adds another finger, caressing the spot. She struggles, but the stranger’s grip is too tight—she has no choice but to take the pleasure zinging up her spine, and she whines, her eyes rolling back again.</p><p>They add another finger, then another. Sara is dizzy with arousal. Her clit has begun to harden again, bouncing sweetly against her lower belly.</p><p>Four fingers in, and the stranger shifts their pace, suddenly pressing hard against her sweet spot. Sara chokes, jerking as her clit twitches and squirts against her stomach.</p><p>The fingers pull out, and something <em>thick</em> falls between her cheeks. Sara whimpers as the plush head of the stranger’s cock presses in, spreading her open, burning hot, popping in and out of her hole.</p><p>“<em>Ahhhn.”</em></p><p><em>Mmm.</em> The stranger works their hips back and forth, and Sara’s eyes roll back. The stranger is huge, big enough that they hit her sweet spot every time, rolling over it with each slow pump of their hips. It’s overwhelming. She can’t breathe. Her vision is fuzzy at the edges, and the stranger’s hands aren’t even around her throat. The faint outline of the stranger's cock is visible through her belly, sharping each time they press fully in. A strange, rolling pleasure seeps through her body, boiling in her toes and tightening the muscles between her shoulders.</p><p>She doesn't realize it, but she’s arching her back slightly, absently trying to rock back into the stranger’s greedy thrusts. Her hole is wet and messy now, sloppy with the stranger's precome, and it makes the glide smoother and deeper as they fuck in. Sara makes choked-off squeaks each time the stranger's hips slap against hers, leaving her ass cheeks swollen and warm. She's tiny in comparison, dwarfed by the stranger's hulking frame. Even with the stranger's legs spread and hers pushed together, the stranger still has to grip her hips and hold her slightly off the ground to fuck into her, thrusts picking up in speed. Sara's legs dangle slightly as she's fucked, and she whines as she's used like a toy, asshole stretched and spasming around the stranger's cock.</p><p>The sensation peaks, and Sara comes dry this time, hole fluttering hard around the stranger’s girth. They fuck into her a few more times, eyes unnaturally bright through their mask. They watch her whole body tense, watch her mouth open and drool as they draw out her orgasm, and then they press their hips tight to hers, coming with a guttural, inhuman groan. Sara twitches at the sensation, clit jerking in her aftershocks as the stranger grinds in, belly swelling slightly with the stranger's cum.</p><p>She’s still twitching as the stranger pulls out with a sigh, jerking in another mini-orgasm as they leave her empty and gaping. Her hole clenches loosely around nothing as the stranger slips the pad of one huge thumb over her asshole, admiring their work. They lean over to pick up the knife that’s still just out of reach of Sara’s fingers.</p><p>
  <em>Run, little girl.</em>
</p><p>Her mind is barely conscious, but Sara does. Or she tries. She crawls, trying to get to her feet, but the second she stands, she collapses again, her hole throbbing and sore. She keeps trying. The stranger follows after her slowly, knife glinting in their grip. They tilt their head, watching their cum drip from her hole as she struggles, refusing to give up.</p><p><em>I like you,</em> the stranger says. <em>I’ll kill you last.</em></p><p>Sara tries to keep crawling, but her head spins. She can’t hold herself up anymore. She slumps to the ground, face pressed hard to the cold ground. Everything goes soft and dark.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sara wakes with a start to the feel of a hand on her shoulder. “Oh god,” Maria says from behind her. Sara blinks up at her, eyes squinting in the bright light from Maria’s phone. Her friend’s face is aglow with panic. “Oh fuck, <em>Sara.</em> Holy shit, is that blood? God, <em>please</em> be okay.”</p><p>Sara winces, shivering in the cold. Her neck stings, and dried blood flakes off her skin as she sits up. “Killer… there’s killer,” Sara mumbles, one shaking hand coming up to grip weakly at Maria’s sweater. “Help…”</p><p>“Sara. Sara, <em>hey.</em> It's okay. They're—they can't hurt anyone anymore."</p><p>Sara’s eyes focus. It’s not just Maria—Tony is crouching to her left, fussing over her cut and mumbling under his breath. A jacket covers her shoulders, and Sara looks up to see Oscar kneeling behind her. Cesar stands off to the side, his eyes wide. There’s a shotgun in his hands. All four are covered in blood. There’s a shovel with a wet, dark stain on the head by Maria’s leg, and visible, dark brown streaks under Tony’s nails.</p><p>Finally, Sara spots the enormous, hulking body slumped near the cabin. Even at a distance, Sara can see how its limbs are splayed oddly, as if it’d been dragged there.</p><p><em>“…Fuck,”</em> she manages.</p><p>Maria lets out a wild laugh that ends in something like a sob. "Are you okay? Why are your pants down?"</p><p>Sara looks down at herself and cringes. Her thighs are crusted with a nasty white substance that flakes off when she shifts her legs and yanks up her pants with trembling hands. "I don't want to talk about it," she says, swaying slightly. It feels like she's listening to herself speak from outside of her own body. Everything feels dreamlike and yet too tangible at the same time.</p><p>Cesar tugs on Sara's arm. "Can you stand? We need to get going, now."</p><p>Sara obeys mechanically, letting Maria and Oscar help her limp to the van, packing her into the back as Cesar and Tony hurry to the driver and passenger doors. Oscar remains by her side, hesitating for a moment before asking, "Can I touch you?"</p><p>The gentleness in his voice makes Sara's eyes spill over even as she nods, expressionless. He slides his arm around her shoulders, and she leans into the touch.</p><p>For a long, horrible moment, the car stalls as Cesar turns the ignition. As the others begin cursing, ("Fuck!" "It won't turn on?" "Oh god, are we trapped here?") Cesar doesn't panic, just sighs in frustration before pulling out his keys, yanking the rosary hanging from the rear view mirror, and slapping the steering wheel with it. He turns the key again, exhaling as the engine turns on.</p><p>There's a collective exhale as Cesar's tape deck starts playing. Somehow, the combination of pop music and the sheer horror of the situation makes Sara giggle, a little hysterical. "Thank fucking god," Maria says, slumping back against the wall of the van. "Let's get the fuck out of here."</p><p>"God, guys, I am so sorry," Cesar says. "This was such a stupid idea. I never should have brought us up here."</p><p>"I mean, without you, we probably would have all died," Oscar says, shuddering. "Who else would have known to bean the mask-wearing slasher villain with that rosary so we could kill them?"</p><p>"Is that why you keep spare rosaries on you at all times? To chuck at monsters?" Maria asks curiously. "I thought you were just really religious."</p><p>Sara can't help herself; she snorts, and then suddenly none of them can stop laughing. "Screw your uncle's shotgun, we just need the damn cross," Tony laughs.</p><p>"It doesn't have to be a rosary," Cesar manages, still chuckling even as he keeps his eyes fixed on the road. "It just has to be something you have faith in."</p><p><em>"Anything?"</em> Maria asks. "Shit, I have faith in my orgasms, I'll just carry a ton of bullet vibes on me wherever I go." The group laughs harder.</p><p>Then Sara starts. "Wait. Wait! The body—shouldn't we have gotten rid of it?"</p><p>"No!" From the driver's seat, Sara can see Cesar's face contort in terror. The car goes quiet. "No. We keep driving. That thing—it's probably already gone now."</p><p>"Gone?" Maria asks, incredulous. "We killed them, what do you mean it's gone?"</p><p>"Just trust me on this," Cesar insists. "Let's get out of this place and get everyone to a hospital, okay?"</p><p>Maria relents, crossing her arms. Sara turns her gaze to the rear window, staring out at the woods as the car zips down the road. Just before the forest disappears from view, there's a bright white gleam, cutting through the dark trees. A mask. Sara shivers and tugs the jacket tighter around her shoulders.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>keep it in your fucking pants jason smh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. paranormal fucktivity: the fingering (demon, somno, front hole fingering)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Kwan gets fucked by a demon, but the real struggle is keeping his grandfather from throwing his damn pills away.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter includes demon sex, somnophilia, front-hole fingering, squirting, and mild overstimulation. AMAB and neutral language for a trans guy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The grainy footage begins with an empty room. The floors are a rich, dark brown wood covered in thick, embellished rugs. There’s an old wood rocking chair covered in embroidered cushions, a table with ornately carved roses embedded in its legs, a lumpy, chintz-patterned sofa covered with blankets, and a deep red chaise lounge with a jacket tossed haphazardly over the back rest. Around the edges of the room, there’s a thick trail of white grains lining each entrance.</p><p>Two men, one old and one young, enter the camera’s view. The young man is hunched over, arm hooked at an awkward angle to allow the wizened old man to grip it tightly with knobbly fingers.</p><p>“No, Grandpa,” the young man says. “The doctor says you aren’t allowed to have deep fried ice cream anymore. It’s part of your new diet, remember?”</p><p>His grandfather waves a hand with a scoff. “That doctor’s a quack. Can you believe she said I had heart problems? Ha! Don’t listen to that fraud, Kwan. I’m still strong as an ox.”</p><p>“I know, Grandpa,” Kwan says patiently. “But since Rhonda knows about your new regimen, she wouldn’t serve you any more even if I took you back to the diner to get more.”</p><p>“She will if I turn on the old charm,” his grandfather argues. “After all these years, I’ve still got it. Why, when I was your age, I could make pretty girls like Rhonda blush so red, you’d think they’d eaten too many pickled beets for lunch.”</p><p>“I—don’t know what that means,” Kwan tells his grandfather. He leads the older man to the rocking chair and helps him sit. “I’ll go get your medicine.”</p><p>“Bring me a glass of vodka while you’re at it,” his grandfather calls after him. “I can’t stand the taste of those pills.”</p><p>As Kwan’s grandfather sits grumbling to himself, the shadows by his chair seem to warp. One, then three, then five tendrils extend from the arm of the chair, forming the shape of a claw. The shadow twitches, reshaping itself, and then a blurry, dark hand swells from the ground—a three-dimensional shadow. As it moves, the footage warps around the edges, colors glitching in tiny bars. The hand extends towards Kwan’s grandfather, fingertips sharp—</p><p>Kwan returns, with a glass of cranberry juice and a small tray full of pill bottles. The hand flattens, slipping back into the shadow of the rocking chair. “I got your pills, Grandpa.”</p><p>“This isn’t vodka.”</p><p>“No, Grandpa. Just cranberry juice. The doctor said—”</p><p>“I know what the doctor said,” Kwan’s grandfather snaps. “I don’t care. These damn pills taste like bile. I haven’t had anything this bad since the summer of ‘74 with Linda. Ahh, Linda. I remember when I met her for the first time. She had this tight miniskirt and this huge pair of knockers—”</p><p>“Ugh, Grandpa, I don’t want to hear about Grandma’s tits,” Kwan groans. He starts opening the pill bottles and carefully shaking the contents out onto the table.</p><p>His grandfather tuts. “Don’t talk about your grandmother in that way, may her soul rest in peace. Now, where was I? I was so busy staring, I walked into a pole and my nose started bleeding. Linda, my angel, she rushed over and took care of me. We went out on our first date that night and I nearly vomited up the worst burgers I've ever tasted from Mel's Diner.” His grandfather sighs wistfully, then cackles. “Then she ‘took care of me’ behind the diner, if you know what I mean—”</p><p>“Ew, Grandpa!” Kwan yelps and covers his ears. “Not listening, <em>please stop talking!”</em></p><p>“You’re no fun,” his grandfather huffs. “Don’t be a spoilsport, my boy. You’re young, aren’t you? Live a little! Don’t you have any friends? Don’t you have anything better to do this weekend than boss me around?”</p><p>Kwan winces. “Not at all, Grandpa. No plans this weekend,” he says. “Anymore,” he adds under his breath.</p><p>Kwan’s grandfather hums loudly, shaking his head in disappointment. “Now, that’s a darn shame. You need to be spending time with the people you love and making memories. Otherwise, you’ll get to my age and have nothing to look back on. Why, when I was your age—”</p><p>Kwan’s phone rings, and he fumbles for it. “Ah, shoot, I gotta take this. Grandpa, please take your pills, okay?” He stands and rushes out of the room. “Hey, what’s up? Oh, really?”</p><p>Kwan’s grandfather glares at the pills in front of him. He snatches them up and then struggles into a standing position with a wheeze. Slowly, he makes his way across the room, presumably towards a trash can not visible from the camera's view.</p><p>Kwan reenters. “Grandpa? What are you doing up? Are you—hey, wait! Are you throwing your pills away?”</p><p>His grandfather clicks his tongue. “You should’ve talked with your friend for longer, I almost had it.”</p><p>“Grandpa,” Kwan groans. “These are for your heart, you can’t throw them away!”</p><p>“I sure can,” his grandfather snorts. “What are you gonna do, shove them down my throat? I’d like to see you try.” He pushes past Kwan.</p><p>Kwan hurries in front of him, wringing his hands. His back is to the camera now. “Come on, Grandpa! Please?”</p><p>He clasps his hands together. His grandfather wavers for a moment, then scoffs. “Son, I raised three children, including your mother. You really think those puppy eyes will work on <em>me?”</em></p><p>Kwan droops in defeat. “I was hoping,” he mumbles.</p><p>“Yeah.” Kwan’s grandfather rolls his eyes, pushing past Kwan.</p><p>"Wait! I’ll—I’ll get you more fried ice cream tomorrow! Okay? Please, just take them now.”</p><p>“Why not get me that ice cream today?” His grandfather demands.</p><p>“I—it’s Friday, the diner will be really busy,” Kwan insists. “Besides, doesn’t Rhonda make fresh ice cream tomorrow? It’ll taste better then, anyways!”</p><p>Kwan’s grandfather pauses, thinking. “Hm. All right. But take me to my room. I don’t wanna sit up for longer than I have to after I down these horse pills.”</p><p>Kwan visibly wilts in relief. “Okay, Grandpa.”</p><p>Kwan lets his grandfather take his arm as they move off camera. The sound of Kwan’s grandfather rambling fades down the hall.</p><p>After a minute, the rocking chair’s shadow warps again, and the shadow appears and bulges back into a hand that skitters across the floor. It seems to inspect the pills, the jacket, and then the forgotten cranberry juice. It melts into the shadow beneath the chintz sofa moments before Kwan reenters the camera’s view. His eyes are fixated on his cell phone as he sits down on the sofa.</p><p>“Don’t forget to re-salt the front entrance,” Kwan’s grandfather yells from off-camera. “Sally’s got another dang infestation in her backyard and I don’t want them spreading to my property and ruining my nice hardwood floors.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll get it,” Kwan calls, eyes still fixated on his phone. His phone vibrates, and he chuckles at some unknown message, fingers flying across the screen.</p><p>His grandfather's grumbles about Sally Higgins’s poor property maintenance eventually drift off into loud snoring. Kwan doesn’t get up from the sofa, simply shifting to a horizontal position and snorting at something on his phone as he scrolls. The sofa’s shadow warps slightly. The footage glitches.</p><p>As the sun crawls across the sky, he doesn’t move beyond a shift of his legs here and there. As the couch's shadow grows, it seems to warp more and more, until the evening light casts the dark shadow of the couch into stark relief, the shape crooked and unnatural.</p><p>Slowly, Kwan’s eyelids begin to droop more and more, until the phone slips quietly from his loose fingers onto the sofa beside him. His grandfather’s snoring has grown faint, blending in with the crackle of static from the footage’s audio. The house is silent and dark in the dim evening light.</p><p>There’s a pause. The footage continues to play. A half hour passes, then an hour. The shadows continue to bulge, shifting and twitching, until a round, misshapen lump appears, nearly the size of a small child. It swells upwards, its features sharpening as the evening light fades, until it’s the size and shape of a large man. It shuffles forward slowly, tugging at the other shadows as it comes to a stop, looming over Kwan’s still form, mostly darkened by the shadows cast from the back of the couch.</p><p>The shadowy figure leans forward. It melts into the shadows shrouding Kwan, who mumbles and rolls onto his back but doesn’t wake. As he sleeps, the shadows around him morph, darkening over his legs and arms.</p><p>A dark blur swells from behind Kwan like an arm. It slips over Kwan’s abdomen, sneaking beneath his shirt and pushing it up. Kwan doesn’t move. Another arm-like shadow appears, moving south to Kwan’s pants. There’s a sudden, violent glitch in the footage, the sound of static muffling the footage’s audio. When the camera refocuses, Kwan’s pants are tugged down slightly, enough to reveal his crotch.</p><p>The demon extends a clawed hand down across the thatch of hairs trailing up Kwan’s crotch, down to where his cock is peeking out of the the nest of thick, dark pubes. The clawed fingers slide over his crotch, rolling up slowly, and Kwan moans, hips twitching up unconsciously. As he does, the shadows around his legs pull his pants down further, until they’re trapped around his ankles. Still Kwan sleeps, only sighing and humming as the fingers roll over his cock.</p><p>The hand keeps playing with his cock, rolling foggy, clawed fingertips over the head repeatedly. Over time, Kwan’s hips stiffen more and more, until he’s humping the hand in his sleep. The demon has swelled to twice his size now, nearly enveloping his torso and arms, covering his feet and calves.</p><p>Half an hour passes. Kwan’s brow is furrowed, his entire body stiff as the hand jerks him off. His mouth drops open, eyes still firmly squeezed shut, and then—</p><p>Kwan’s eyes pop open in surprise as he comes. Even with the grainy quality of the footage, the muscles in his abdomen are visible as they tense.</p><p>Immediately after he comes, Kwan starts struggling, knocking the shadowy hand off his crotch with a thrust of his hips. “What the—” Kwan’s yelp is cut off abruptly as the shadow enveloping him seems to tense, keeping him pinned. The shadows coil around his wrists as he screams, muffled, into the shadow covering his mouth.</p><p>The hand returns to his crotch. Two crooked, finger-like appendages stretch downwards, longer and slightly thicker than the other clawed fingers. The clawed fingers press down and spread him open. The longer appendages press in, curling roughly as they thrust slow and even.</p><p>“Mm—mmmmf! Mmmrgh—”</p><p>Kwan keeps trying to free himself, but it’s no use—only his hips have any range of movement as he thrusts into the air. His eyes seem to water as the fingers pump in and out of him. Slowly, his movements shift from pushing his hips up to trying to pull away, thighs twitching. His cock is swollen even without being touched.</p><p>The arm angled across his torso bulges, the shadows darkening directly over Kwan’s cock. It trembles, then seems to latch onto his cock. For a moment, his movements freeze, his eyes widening, and then he arches up.</p><p>“Mngh—<em>hhnn—”</em></p><p>Kwan struggles harder. His eyes are barely visible behind the shadowy grip covering the lower half of his face. The fingers keep moving, still curled upwards, thrusting faster now. Kwan is visibly fighting the pleasure. His muscles are prominent as they strain against the demon’s grip on his wrists, thrashing his head back and forth. His hips keep jerking up in aborted movements.</p><p>It won’t stop. Eventually, Kwan’s body arches off the shadow beneath him, feet curling as they dig into the chintz cushions. A thin spray of cum is just visible as it spurts from Kwan, splattering in a damp line on the sofa between his legs. Even through the grainy footage, the clench of his hole around the thick digits is visible as he pumps his hips up, grinding his cock into the shadows that bulge around it.</p><p>The fingers inside him relax from their harsh curl, and Kwan collapses onto the sofa with a gasp, chest heaving. He blinks, as if trying to get his eyes to focus. Just as he catches his breath, the fingers plunge back into him.</p><p>“<em>Mmnnh!”</em></p><p>As the fingers fuck back into him, they wobble and distort, until they look like fingers with far too many knobby joints. Each knob stretches Kwan's hole slightly, popping in and out with sloppy noises. The bulge over his cock seems to tremble and vibrate, and Kwan cants his hips up with a whine.</p><p>This time, the spray of cum is stronger, audibly hitting against the sofa arm and splashing onto the wood floor. Kwan’s full body jerks up and goes still, as if frozen. The violent twitch of his cock is visible even through the shadow that covers it. The digits keep pumping into his hole, still curving cruelly upwards, and Kwan keeps coming, cum splattering onto the sofa and the floor in spurts.</p><p>Finally, the knobby fingers pull out with a squish, and Kwan’s body collapses back onto the couch, dropping like a puppet with cut strings. His cock, now fully visible without the shadowy bulge to cover it, is swollen and purple. The sofa’s flowery pattern is darkened from the moisture, and cum drips from the arm onto the floor.</p><p>From far off camera, Kwan’s grandfather can be heard. “Kwan, did you say something? You’ll have to speak up, I can’t hear as well as I used to.”</p><p>Kwan doesn’t respond. His limbs are splayed across the couch and his eyes are still rolled back into his head. The shadowy fingers return to Kwan’s crotch, toying with his cock. Kwan jerks at the touch and whimpers, little dribbles of cum spurting from him with each stroke of its fingers.</p><p>“Kwan?” Kwan’s grandfather appears at the edge of the camera. His eyes are focused on the bifocals in his hands, rubbing furiously at the lenses with a little cloth and blinking owlishly. “My boy, are you listening? Can you get me my hearing aid?”</p><p>The shadow strikes at Kwan’s startled grandfather, quick and sharp as a knife—only to recoil with a screech and a flash of light. Kwan’s grandfather tumbles onto the ground with a shout. Around his neck, a thin golden pendant glows brightly, drowning his face from view. He tries to struggle to his feet, but his joints crack with a loud pop, and he falls back on his rear with a curse.</p><p>It doesn’t matter—the demon is already skittering away, shooting under the crack in the floor. The footage glitches violently for a moment before settling with warped edges, the audio crackling.</p><p>Kwan’s grandfather snarls, shaking his fist in the air from where he sits on the floor. “Darn demons need to get off my property!”</p><p>Kwan stirs from the sofa with a groan. “Grandpa?”</p><p>“Kwan! Perfect timing, my boy. Can you help me? I’ve fallen and I can’t get up.”</p><p>From the crack in the floor, the shadow shudders, pulsing slightly. The footage cuts out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>anyways i've never watched paranormal activity before. all i know is that it's found footage style with demons. and as an exhibitionist and demon fucker, i thought: OwO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "you'll squirt too" (clowns, dp, impact play)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Brad, Karen, and some feral clowns ruin Ari's day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter includes evil clowns, fucky mirror magic, vaginal fingering, anal and vaginal fucking, double penetration in two holes, pussy spanking, squirting, come inflation, and watersports. AMAB and AFAB terms used for an enby.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There isn’t much Ari hates about their job more than their coworker Brad.</p><p>Granted, the bar is already incredibly low. Working as a full-time security guard for Adventure Central, Inc.’s boardwalk is bad enough, what with their odd hours, the constant under-staffing, and handling obnoxious teenagers on cliché dates, angry moms, and an irritating boss. The pay and insurance are admittedly excellent, but considering the boardwalk is located in Thunder County of all places and the boss refuses to explain the boardwalk’s disturbing turnover rate, Ari has a nasty suspicion that without the excellent wages and insurance coverage, no one in their right mind would willingly take the job. And that doesn’t even cover the weird events Ari deals with.</p><p>Still, Brad takes the crown for the reason Ari hates their job the most. There’s not much Ari would expect from the man in the first place, but his creepy sexual advances, his nasty habit of leaving food around (something even the bratty teens know not to do), and the pungent scent of his vape pen following him everywhere make Brad the worst coworker Ari’s ever had.</p><p>Tonight, however, Ari has special reason to resent Brad. For the fifth time in a row, Brad has ditched work in the middle of a shift without calling in even once, leaving Ari’s boss to call them in a panic, demanding that Ari come in and do rounds with their other coworker Chad. Ari, who had planned on joining their friends’ weekend trip to the mountains, found themselves forced to cancel last minute and cover for their shitty coworker.<em> Again.</em></p><p>Chad… well, his heart’s in the right place. Ari doesn’t hate Chad, but he’s not the sharpest knife in the drawer. At the very least, he doesn’t leave his food lying around like Brad does nor blow his vape smoke in children’s faces. Still, Ari’s not enthused about spending their evening with the guy. There’s only so much of a <em>riveting</em> account of Chad’s last successful skateboard trick that one can take.</p><p>Which is why Ari is currently struggling to restrain themselves from wrapping their hands around Chad’s neck and squeezing.</p><p>“It was so gnarly, bro, like that kick flip was perfect.” Ari’s eye twitches as they walk down the emptying boardwalk together, Chad’s mouth stuffed with his fifth corn dog of the night. “You wanna see the video again, dude?”</p><p>“No thank you, Chad.” Ari rubs their temple where a vein has popped up, throbbing violently.</p><p>Chad hums around his corn dog. “Totally, bro. Oh sweet, we’re almost done! Just the mirror maze, right? Hey, my frat is throwing this sick party. You wanna meet some of my bros? I—”</p><p>Chad’s stomach rumbles threateningly, and he pauses. Ari freezes, silently cursing. “...Urgh. Bro. I think—I gotta—”</p><p>He sprints away at full speed, gripping his ass. Ari’s head flops forward as they groan. “God <em>damn</em> it.”</p><p>In hindsight, Ari should have seen this coming and stopped Chad after he downed his second corn dog. Now Ari’s stuck waiting while Chad removes the corn dog shaped blockage barreling through his digestive system.</p><p>Several minutes pass. Ari glances at their watch, then at the mirror maze several meters away. Really, with the board walk emptying as fast as it is now, it’s not safe for Ari to finish the round themselves. They should just wait the half hour until Chad finishes in the Port-A-Potty and stumbles back to Ari. Ari sighs and leans back against the boardwalk railing, resigning themselves to, at absolute minimum, forty-five minutes of Chad flushing out the corn dogs.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luck’s not on their side tonight.</p><p>Five minutes in, some white woman with an A-line bob storms towards Ari with a thunderous look on her face, towing one exhausted looking man and several children behind her. Ari internally screams as they plaster a wide smile on their face. “Hi, ma’am! How can I help—”</p><p>“You need to clean your fucking mirror maze,” the woman snarls, poking one finger into Ari’s shoulder. Ari restrains themselves from snapping that <em>she shouldn’t have been in the mirror maze anyways, </em>since it’s been closed for an hour. “It’s <em>disgusting.”</em> She drags an embarrassed-looking teen in front of her. “My baby almost slipped on some corn dog just lying around—”</p><p>Ari curses Brad. The teen mumbles, “Jeez, Mom, it’s not a big deal—”</p><p>“It's a damn problem, that's what it is,” the woman says, rounding on the teen. “You could have gotten a <em>concussion.</em> You could have ended up in the hospital. And right before football tryouts, too.”</p><p>“Mom, come on—”</p><p>“Don’t you talk back to me!” The woman whirls around, stepping in close, spittle flying from her mouth. Ari forces themselves not to wince. “What are you waiting for? If you don’t clean that mess up, I swear, I will sue you for every last penny in your pocket. Get to it!”</p><p>“I understand, ma’am,” Ari says smoothly. “I’ll get right on that. If you have any complaints, please feel free to speak to a manager at the board walk’s main office.” They gesture down the board walk.</p><p>The lady huffs as they gesture forward, shooing Ari towards the mirror maze. “Then get to cleaning <em>now!</em> I swear, my dog could do a better job cleaning this dump than you!”</p><p>Ari hesitates, then moves towards the mirror maze. All their instincts are telling them not to go in, but the lady is still watching and grumbling threats under her breath. She appears to be ten seconds from a full-on meltdown. Ari has no choice but to enter the maze and wait for the lady to leave before exiting.</p><p>Ari steps into the maze, entire body stiff. The lady is still following. Ari takes another several steps and enters the maze fully. The lady’s voice grows fainter, and Ari pauses at a corner, one ear cocked, eyes glancing all around the maze.</p><p>It’s a painful few minutes, but Ari sags in relief as they hear the lady’s clicking heels fade. They listen to her storm off, ranting to her family as she promises to sue the place for incompetence.</p><p>Ari waits a few more moments, attention focused entirely on the fading sound of the family. They swallow, the click of their throat loud in the silence of the maze. Just a few more moments, and then they can book it out of there and wait for Chad to get back. They start edging back out, reciting the path back out of the maze by memory. It should only take a minute to get back to the entrance.</p><p>There’s a strange chittering, and Ari freezes, gaze flashing up to the source of the noise, heartbeat pounding in their ears.</p><p>It’s a clown. It turns towards Ari slowly, cocking its head, bulging eyes slit-pupiled like a cat’s and rimmed bright red. Its skin is translucent grey, black veins spider-webbed across its puffy face, lips spread wide in a permanent grin with huge pointed teeth covered in black splotches and what appears to be a mixture of mustard and ketchup from the mangled remains of a corn dog on the floor.</p><p>Ari’s entire stomach drops. Their whole body tenses, adrenaline coursing through their veins. Then the clown jolts toward them with a hiss, and Ari shrieks and spins on their heel, sprinting back the way they came.</p><p>Something grabs Ari’s ankle, and they screech as they trip, struggling to free themselves the whole way down. Behind them, the clown lets out a maniacal giggle, and Ari catches sight of their reflection—somehow, the clown’s reflection has grabbed them by the ankle despite the actual clown being several meters behind them.</p><p>Ari bellows in terror as they’re dragged backwards towards the clown, kicking and screaming. <em>“Someone help me!”</em></p><p>The clown’s wheezy, inhuman laughter echoes throughout the maze, reverberating off the walls. Ari slides right into the clown’s waiting grip, and they thrash hard, one foot kicking the clown right in the nose. It cracks with a sickening crunch, but the clown doesn’t flinch, simply giggles again and pulls Ari closer. They strike out with their flashlight, trying to bash the clown’s skull, but their wrist is yanked by another unseen force—one of many of the clown’s reflections grabbing Ari’s wrist in a huge, rubbery-fingered hand.</p><p>The clown shifts up and pins Ari by the throat, and they choke as they continue to kick, their two free limbs still slamming against the clown’s sides and torso until more invisible hands force them to still. The clown hisses into Ari’s ear, stinking spittle dripping from its mouth, and Ari’s face contorts in terror and rage as they gag, trying to free their limbs.</p><p>With inhuman strength, the clown’s rubbery, glove-like fingers claw at their clothes and <em>yank.</em> Ari freezes as their clothes tear, then snarls and begins thrashing again. “Fuck—let me <em>go,</em> fucker!”</p><p>The clown makes an odd, inquisitive sound as it prods at Ari with huge, cartoonish fingers, poking at their abdomen. Ari gasps and writhes again as the clown’s fingers move lower, bulbous fingers probing roughly at Ari’s slit.</p><p>“You motherfucker, don’t you fucking dare—<em>ahhh!” </em>Ari yelps in startled pain as one finger pushes hard at their pussy and slips in, the thick appendage making odd rubbery squeaks as it pushes in and out. Ari winces, face still contorted in anger.</p><p>“Argh—that fucking hurts, you bastard, take it out!”</p><p>The clown and its many reflections ignore them, giggling softly to themselves as they force their finger in and out, transfixed by the way Ari’s cunt stretches. It wriggles its fat finger, the pad groping and pressing against Ari’s walls.</p><p>Ari jerks with an angry cry when it strikes their g-spot. “Ugh—no, don’t you fucking dare—hhgh.”</p><p>The clown keeps wriggling its finger into that spot; its reflections have crowded around as close as possible, all staring in transfixed, animal fascination at Ari’s cunt. An invisible finger pokes at Ari’s cock, and they gasp and writhe as it pets over them, enthralled with Ari’s reactions.</p><p>“<em>Stop.</em> Please, fuck, I—”</p><p>A second finger prods at their asshole. Ari writhes and gasps as it pushes in, prodding around much like the finger in their pussy.</p><p>They won’t stop. Ari begins to stiffen and try to curl inwards, fighting the pleasure. They writhe against the clowns' grips, their stomach taut, and then a strangled noise forces from their throat as they come in an awkward, jerking spasm, slick gushing from their pussy and drenching their cock and asshole.</p><p>The clowns make a pleased purr. The clown hovering above Ari seems to bulge, back rippling, and the rubbery fingers pull away from Ari’s crotch. Ari goes slack, eyes blinking rapidly. There’s a tense pause, and then the clown hovering over them widens its grin, eyes bulging. From beneath them, Ari can see its suit bulging and writhing at the crotch before an enormous purple-grey, knobbly, ribbed cock tears through the cloth.</p><p>Ari yelps and scrambles back, trying to get to their feet. In seconds, they’re dragged back kicking and screaming, carried by some unseen force until their back slams against the clown’s front.</p><p>The clown wraps its enormous hands around their knees, pulling their legs back against their chest. Ari struggles, shuddering as they feel its cock sliding against the loosened seam of their cunt, leaving trails of greyish precome between their thighs.</p><p>There’s a pause, and then the head of its cock catches against Ari’s asshole. They jerk and scream as it presses in, mushroom head forcing the stretch until it pops inside. It pushes in slowly, and Ari nearly gags as the cock moves freely, writhing inside them.</p><p>The clown fucks in in tiny increments until Ari stops tensing with each thrust, knobs and ribs catching on their puffy hole. As they start to relax around the unforgiving stretch, it starts moving faster, plunging in with deep, hungry pumps. Ari shudders with each thrust, breath forced from their lungs as their hips slam against the rough material of the clown’s suit.</p><p>Ari catches sight of their reflection directly across from them. To their horror, the clown’s reflection releases their reflection’s leg, moving one hand to their crotch to plunge two huge, rubbery fingers into their clenching pussy. Ari jolts as their cunt is spread around nothing, thick labia stretched and hole clenching around invisible fingers that curve in and grind up. Ari struggles, but the clown behind them still has a tight grip under both their knees.</p><p>They start tensing again, thrashing their head back in forth. With each pump of the clown’s hips, of its thick fingers, Ari’s pussy starts squishing louder and louder, fat cunt lips and swollen cock trembling. “No. No no no no—”</p><p>Ari fights it, but it’s no use. They come again, eyes rolling back as they stiffen, a strained moan forced from their lips as they gush again. The clown fucking their ass slows its hips as Ari orgasms, hissing and growling as Ari squeezes hard around its wriggling cock.</p><p>As Ari comes down, they realize the clown is walking forward, cock still buried in their ass, towards the nearest reflection.</p><p>“What are you—?” Ari rasps, struggling anew. The clown doesn’t stop, walking until Ari is directly in front of their reflection. The clown’s reflection grins at them, teeth baring to reveal one long, forked black tongue.</p><p>The clown pushes Ari against the mirror, and they gasp at the forced stretch, tears appearing at the corner of their eyes as the clown shoves them against the mirror hard, forcing their slippery pussy against the cold surface. They try to kick out in protest, but somehow, their feet start to <em>sink into the glass,</em> pushing in slow as if sliding through molasses or quicksand. The clown’s bulky arms are still hooked under their knees, forcing Ari's feet in to their ankles. Ari only succeeds in smearing their pussy across the cold surface, jerking as their swollen cock grinds against the mirror.</p><p>Slowly, the clown’s reflection pushes forward, sharp teeth glinting. Where Ari’s pussy is shoved against the cold mirror, they can feel the head of the reflection’s cock poking firmly against their folds, pressing into their cunt slowly. Ari whimpers as their pussy is stretched open slowly, squeezing around the girth and spasming at each knob and rib that pops into their cunt. The cock squirms, and Ari trembles, pussy tight and slick with terror as the length snakes its way in deep just like the one stuffing their ass.</p><p>The clown and its reflection work their way in and out with twin hisses, wide grins stretching to reveal purplish gums around sharp yellow teeth. Ari chokes as they bully in, abdomen bulging slightly, pussy quivering and jolting as each rib and knot catch on the rim of their cunt. Something in them seems to shatter, and they droop against the glass, their gaze fuzzy and their mouth open and drooling. The clown and its reflection pick up speed until their movements are nearly a blur, slamming their hips against Ari, rattling the mirror violently.</p><p>Tears stream down Ari’s cheeks. The noises from their pussy are sloppier now; their own slick joins the odd, watery black precome dripping down Ari’s thighs. Their pussy twitches, pressed flush against the mirror and spread wide around the cock impaling them, their own cock grinding against the smooth surface with each merciless thrust.</p><p>Ari moans, eyes rolled back, drool spilling down their cheek. Their cheek, chest, and the flesh of their thighs are flat where they’re smushed against the mirror.</p><p>“Mmnguh—” Their tongue lolls slightly as they wriggle, one last, weak attempt at escape. “Nnnh, m’ gonna—<em>hiiihh—”</em></p><p>They jerk once more and then stiffen as they come, holes squeezing tight around the unrelenting thrusts. Their pussy makes a nasty squelching noise, and squirt hits the mirror. Around them, the reflections hiss, laughter echoing from the watching reflections throughout the maze.</p><p>The clown and its reflection let out high-pitched, wheezy giggles, still fucking into Ari as they come on its cocks. Each greedy pump of their hips forces a little more slick from Ari’s cunt to spill down the mirror and drip onto the floor in a cloudy puddle.</p><p>Finally, the clowns’ thrusts grow erratic. Ari barely has the presence of mine to struggle, some animal part of them aware of what’s coming. It doesn’t matter—both their hips slam forward, and Ari chokes as the full girth of both cocks spears them open, deep and unforgiving.</p><p>The clowns start to come. Ari babbles at the sensation—it’s thicker than normal cum, and <em>hotter,</em> clogging their cunt and spilling dizzying warmth deep in their ass. The clowns keep grinding forward with an animal hiss, forcing more of their cum inside, and Ari whines, rolling their hips in needy circles, pussy and asshole swollen, cock twitching as they grind fruitlessly against the smooth glass. An odd, tarry black substance seeps down their legs.</p><p>The clown hauls them back from the mirror's surface, still buried in Ari's ass and slow-humping cum deeper inside. The clown's reflection shifts one arm from beneath Ari’s reflection’s knee, raising one enormous hand. Ari watches blearily, still held in a full nelson by the real clown, and squeals as the reflection’s hand comes down hard on their pussy. The clown’s fat, rubbery hand keeps raining harsh, stinging smacks against their wobbly cunt lips. Ari jerks and wails with each slap, cock twitching as it’s spanked, asshole clenching around the ribbed girth still grinding inside them. Their squeals grow louder, echoing through the maze, until—</p><p>Ari’s whole body spasms as a spray of piss soars in a perfect arc, splatters against the glass, and pools onto the floor. The clown’s reflection keeps spanking their pussy, and Ari screams as the clown steps forward again, shoving them against the mirror and onto their reflection’s waiting cock once more, grinding in from behind.</p><p>Ari thrashes at the first several thrusts, piss drenching their folds as it streams down the mirror, and then they squirt again and go limp, motionless except for the occasional twitch as they come. The clowns fuck Ari’s sloppy holes with unerring rhythm, still raining down slaps against Ari's puffy pussy and forcing out little squirts of slick and piss until they come again, tarry black cum forcing Ari’s belly to swell.</p><p>Finally, the clowns pull out. Ari’s still boneless, head lolling against the glass. The clown’s reflection adjusts its grip, and the clown behind Ari pushes them forward, watching with excited, red-rimmed eyes and a toothy grin as the mirror starts swallowing Ari up.</p><p>“Ugh, I should not have eaten that corn dog, man.” Chad’s voice echoes in from outside the mirror maze. The clowns glance up and push harder, trying to force Ari into the mirror faster. Their arms push in, then their head goes—</p><p>“Ari? You in here, bro? C'mon, broski, you know you gotta wait for me so we can—” Chad wanders around the corner, only to yelp at the sight of them. “Oh <em>shit!”</em></p><p>The clown and its many reflections turn as one and hiss at Chad, and he releases a high-pitched screech, punting a half-eaten corn dog at the clowns. They yowl and scrabble for the food, and Chad sprints forward, yanking Ari out of the mirror by their ass <em>hard.</em></p><p>Ari comes free with a <em>pop</em>, and the two slam onto the ground, splashing into the nasty puddle at their feet. Ari slumps on the floor with a gurgle, pussy still twitching as thick black cum spills from their cunt in blurts.</p><p>“Bro, come <em>on!”</em></p><p>Chad locks his arms around Ari’s midsection and drags them out of the maze, slipping a bit on Ari’s fluids. The clowns are still distracted by the corn dog, hissing and screeching at each other. Chad doesn’t hesitate to sprint across the pavement, screaming the entire time as he barrels down the boardwalk with a nude Ari tucked under one arm like a football, startling passerby.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Ari wakes with a groan, it’s to the pensive gazes of half a dozen men in matching hoodies with Greek letters and a handful of weirdly similar-looking women wearing brightly colored long-sleeve t-shirts. Ari yelps and scrambles back, clutching at the Patagonia sweater covering them. “Jesus <em>fuck—”</em></p><p>“No no no no, bro, it’s okay!” Chad hurries forward, hands raised in a placating gesture. “It’s chill, you’re safe, man.”</p><p>“What—<em>Chad?</em> What’s going on?”</p><p>“You got jumped by a couple of fuckies,” Chad says solemnly. “But don’t worry, I got you out of there! We’re at the house now. Triple Gamma Omega Psi’s got your back.”</p><p>“Wh—<em>fuckies?</em> Triple Gamete—?” Ari shakes their head. “...Okay, but those clowns—”</p><p>“Don’t worry, dude,” one of the men says. “We called Pest Control, like, an hour ago. They should be exterminating those clowns right about now.”</p><p>“<em>Pest Control?</em> Wh—” Ari shakes their head. “Not—I dunno, the <em>police</em> or something?”</p><p>One of the men snorts. “Dude, this is a multicultural frat. None of us are white."</p><p>“...Okay, fair. But that was—!”</p><p>“That was your first time with a fucky, huh?” One of the girls pats Ari’s shoulder comfortingly. “Fuckies are, like, <em>so</em> scary. Oh, but now that they've had a taste of you, you gotta be really careful, okay? Fuckies are weird like that.”</p><p>Another girl shudders. “Ugh. They’re like flying roaches. You kill one in your kitchen and ten more show up in your bathroom. That’s why I carry around a spare shoe everywhere.” She brandishes a black thong. “Rub a little garlic on these, and boom, perfect fucky repellent. My mama swears by it.”</p><p>“You and your garlic. Everyone knows ginger is the way to go—”</p><p>The group begins arguing. “Yo, let’s cheer Ari up,” Chad shouts over the commotion. “How about a round of beer pong?”</p><p>The group cheers and devolves into chaos. One of the girls says loudly in Ari’s ear, “You want something to drink? I think we have some leftover punch in the fridge!” She hops off the couch without waiting for Ari’s response.</p><p>Ari curls up into a ball, staring blankly into the distance as the group chatters above them. “… I really came from a clown spanking my dick,” they mumble.</p><p>The girl returns with a plastic cup full of some bright red, slightly fizzing liquid that smells like rubbing alcohol. With unseeing, mildly hysterical eyes, Ari snatches the cup from her and downs the whole thing. The group cheers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i thought about giving the clowns terrifying, 3-inch nails or possibly greyish, almost zombie-like hands, but then I thought BIG MEATY CLAWS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "the dick is coming from INSIDE the house!!" (home invasion, anal, exhibitionism)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Janna, a newcomer to the neighborhood, gets acquainted with zir neighbors.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Includes home invasion, some breathplay, anal fingering and fucking, overstimulation, size kink, exhibitionism, and watersports. Be warned, the noncon here is more intense than the previous chapters (at least in my opinion.) AFAB and AMAB terms used for an agender person.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house is the epitome of an old Victorian-style home, with its steep, cluttered roof and decorated gables laced with spiderwebs and grimy white shutters. The paint on the worn porch columns is chipped, both from weathering and from fresh injuries as Janna unloaded zir belongings into the empty house. There’s a half-circle bay window with old lace curtains, just open enough to peek inside to the empty, darkened living room. The imposing image is only compounded by the house’s placement at the end of the lane, positioned apart from its shorter and newer neighbors and surrounded by tall beech trees. In the autumn breeze, the trees, with their dried, rustling leaves, cast writhing shadows that stretch across the old house in the early evening light.</p><p>Janna flops onto the couch with a loud groan, letting the hammer slip from their fingertips and onto the ground. Ze runs a hand over zir brow and wrinkles zir nose at the sweat that smears across zir palm.</p><p>Janna is the first occupant of the future cooperative to move into the building. Together with a few friends and a few friendly acquaintances, five other people will living together in the first co-op in the neighborhood. In two days, Janna and zir fellow co-op members will be pruning the dried, dead garden in the front yard, sweeping out the dusty rooms, and building the fowl coop beside the old, half-rotted shed in the hilly backyard. If ze closes zir eyes, ze can already smell Inanna’s homemade curry wafting from the kitchen and hear Jasper’s giggles, or watch Mari’s hunched-over back bob as they poke at an ashy fire-pit.</p><p>Now, however, Janna is alone with a pile of zir belongings in an old house, and is only just beginning to understand why the six of them had managed to buy the house together for such a low price. Though the sun has yet to fully set, the trees leave the house shadowed and cold and dark. It <em>feels</em> haunted.</p><p><em>Speaking of haunted…</em> Janna reaches across the couch for the colorful slip of paper ze’d plucked from the front door. It’s a tri-fold informational brochure for new residents of Thunder County, covering important county-specific guidelines. On the back, there’s a step-by-step guide for “salting” one’s new home adequately, with recommendations on techniques for various building types.</p><p>Of course, the co-op members knew what they were getting into when they’d willingly moved to one of the strangest parts of the country. In fact, Janna already has several lengthy strings of fairy lights combined with tiny hanging salt jars lining the outermost property fence, having spent much of the early afternoon putting nails in the fence posts to hang the strings on.</p><p>Janna sets upon zir pile of belongings with a sigh, rifling through zir bags. Ze manages to find zir carefully stowed plant collection when ze hears the sound of quiet giggling and noisy clinking.</p><p>“Damn it—<em>hey!”</em> Janna sprints from the room and out the front door, just in time to see a band of little boys squeal and run from the house’s front yard in all directions, away from the salt lights.</p><p><em>Ugh, h</em><em>onestly.</em> Janna’s been chasing the brats away from the fence all day, shooing them away from poking and pulling at the colorful, carefully woven strands and yanking on the tiny salt jars. Pretty as the salt lights are, it’s no surprise that they’ve attracted the children’s attention, but—<em>where the hell are their parents?</em> Janna grumbles to zirself as ze inspects the lights for damage.</p><p>Satisfied, Janna returns to the house, stomping back to zir pile of belongings with a huff. No better time than the present to unpack everything and enjoy zir new house, Janna thinks, and, shouldering several bags, starts stumbling up the stairs to zir new room.</p><p>Distracted as ze is unpacking and sorting zir belongings, Janna doesn’t catch sight of the band of curious little boys peeking their heads out from behind the fence. Ze doesn’t see the tiny toddlers yanking and sitting on the fairy light string, swinging their feet, and doesn’t hear one of the jars shatter onto the sidewalk or the gasps. Janna doesn’t hear them scurry away at the sound of a mother’s exasperated voice, leaving one jar in shards, spilling salt on the pavement.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Janna’s room is fully cleaned and set up. Zir futon is lined with fresh sheets, zir clothes are folded neatly into drawers or hung color-coded in zir closet, and zir potted and perfectly pruned plants are tucked into corners or on the windowsill, all evenly spaced.</p><p><em>Home sweet home,</em> Janna thinks wearily. Soon, Janna will make a lonely first supper in the kitchen and video call Inanna while ze eats to make the empty house a little more bearable.</p><p>Right now, however… Janna hesitates and lifts one armpit, taking a careful sniff before immediately gagging. Surely a brief shower before supper couldn’t hurt.</p><p>Armed with an ancient shirt, a pair of flannel sweatpants, and a full bag of hygiene supplies, Janna enters the bathroom, shutting the door behind zem. It’s surprisingly sizable and modern even with the claw-foot tub and the ancient radiator rattling beneath one of the windows—surely the work of the previous residents. Somehow, Janna thinks as ze loads the shower shelf with zir products, the white square tiled floors and glass shower match nicely with the old-fashioned wall lamps and the ancient porcelain sink. Someday, ze’ll take a nice, long, hot bath in that tub, surrounded by candles and listening to Ari Lennox croon from zir little portable speaker.</p><p>Janna pulls off zir clothes, rolling zir shoulders as ze steps under the shower head, stifling a yelp as ze’s blasted with icy water before it begins to heat.</p><p>There, swallowed by the spray of water, Janna doesn’t see the shadowy figure standing outside the house, staring into the lit window. Instead, Janna hums to zirself, carefully scrubbing zir skin with lather, oblivious to the quiet squeak of the front door’s hinges as it opens or the creak of the stairs as the figure ascends them. Janna doesn’t respond as the figure opens the bathroom door slowly, only shivering at the rush of cold air and turning the water’s temperature up a little higher.</p><p>The figure watches from the crack in the door, shrouded in darkness. Their eyes track Janna’s form, fixating on the folds of zir back and the lovely round curve of zir belly hugged by the thickness of zir thighs. The tip of the stranger’s tongue dips out briefly to run across their lips.</p><p>Janna doesn’t notice, only hums a little louder, off-key as ze scrubs carefully at zir skin, pulling back the hood of zir clit and stroking carefully along the shaft. The crack in the door widens. The stranger steps inside, moving forward slowly, so slowly.</p><p>Janna squirts a handful of shampoo into zir cupped palm, stepping back from the spray a bit to lather it into zir hair with zir eyes squeezed shut. The stranger stands right outside the shower, looming over zem, shadowing zir form. Even basked in the light of the wall lamps, the stranger's features are hidden, shrouded in shadows that yawn and stretch to cover their face. One hand creeps forward to slide the shower door open quietly just as Janna steps forward, eyes still squeezed shut as ze rinses the foamy shampoo from zir hair.</p><p>The stranger enters the shower and stands behind zem, water drenching zir clothes, towering over Janna as they close the shower door behind zem. Ze rinses the last of the shampoo from zir hair and face, stepping back and wincing. “Fuck,” ze curses, squinting zir eyes shut as zir eyes sting with shampoo. Behind zem, the stranger’s enormous hands reach out, one hovering a few inches from the wide set of Janna’s, the other—</p><p>—clasping firmly over zir mouth, muffling Janna’s startled scream as ze’s tugged back against one enormous, firm body. The stranger tightens their grip on zir hip, keeping zir arms pinned at the elbows as Janna struggles, trying to wrench zirself free. Janna lashes out blindly with what little motion ze can, hands trying to come up and claw at the stranger, and the stranger’s hand shifts to cover zir mouth and nose, blocking zir airways.</p><p>Janna’s thrashing grows weaker as ze struggles, feet slipping as ze tries to kick back at the stranger. It isn’t until zir hands start to slacken that the stranger pulls zir suffocating hand away. Janna’s chest heaves as ze inhales, still squirming weakly as the stranger runs one enormous hand across the slight swell of zir breasts and down the fleshy curves of zir belly.</p><p>“No—sto—” Janna wheezes, still struggling to recover from the lack of oxygen. The stranger’s arms are like iron; ze can’t move, can barely stand on zir own, can only writhe weakly as the stranger reaches down to zir cock, grasping the limp flesh tightly in one huge hand. Janna’s legs wobble as the stranger strokes along zir shaft in one horrible, delicious tug, coaxing zem to hardness with ease.</p><p>Janna reaches down with one shaking hand to shove at the stranger’s fist, whimpering as they tighten their grip and tug on zir clit a little more firmly, hating how zir cock twitches in the stranger’s grip.</p><p>“Get <em>off</em>—ngh—” Janna tries to command. It comes out as a weak, terrified beg. “Fuckin basta<em>anghh—”</em> zir lower lip trembles, eyes rolling a bit as the stranger rubs them off. The muscles in zir hips twitch as ze thrusts forward minutely. Fuck, ze doesn’t want to, ze <em>doesn’t,</em> but the stranger’s fingers are so thick and wet and <em>hot</em> from the shower and Janna doesn’t want to admit it but it feels <em>good.</em> Behind zem, a satisfied smirk curves the stranger’s lips up.</p><p>Janna brings one shaky but determined foot down on the stranger’s instep, still trying to free zirself. The stranger doesn’t even flinch, just keeps one hand on Janna’s clit, their calloused thumb rubbing over the precome pearling at the head and catching on groove on its underside, and that’s it. Janna makes a humiliated noise as cum spurts from the zir cock, curling inward. Ze thrashes as the stranger keeps moving their hand, forcing out weaker spurts that swirl down the drain. “Nnguhh, no, stop—” Janna begs, stinging eyes filling with tears as the stranger toys with the head of zir twitching clit until zir legs give out.</p><p>The stranger catches zem before ze falls and shoves zem roughly against the slick shower wall, knocking the air from zir lungs. Still against the wall, struggling to inhale in the steamy air, Janna can only sob as the stranger pushes one enormous hand between zir cheeks, stroking over zir hole.</p><p><em>You’re loose.</em> Janna flinches at the voice. It’s low and muffled, as if the stranger’s mouth is filled with something, like cotton or dirt. It makes the hairs on zir forearms rise.</p><p>Janna <em>is</em> loose, ze knows that from how often ze plays with zirself, but now the knowledge sends a bolt of—fear? Shame? Rage?—through zir stomach. Before ze can retort, the stranger pushes in one thick, slick finger roughly and knocks the breath from zir lungs once more, leaving them wheezing from the girth.</p><p>The stranger works another in quickly. Even blinded and oxygen-deprived as ze is, Janna can still feel the stranger’s nasty grin at how easy they can squeeze even three thick fingers in, calluses catching cruelly at the rim of zir hole before the stranger twists one teasing finger over zir sweet spot.</p><p>Janna clenches zir jaw shut as zir vision goes white, trying to stifle zir cry into the tiled shower wall. Ze feels dizzy in the steamy air, writhing against the wall as the stranger rolls their fingers over zir prostate over and over.</p><p>They won’t stop <em>teasing,</em> jabbing into the spot and chuckling as Janna clenches hard around their fingers. Janna can’t think, can’t breathe. Zir legs keep slipping as ze tries to get away but is trapped by the slick shower wall, unable to move away from the stranger’s fingers stuffing zir hole, clit twitching where it’s pressed against the tile—</p><p>Zir cock twitches harder as ze cums a second time with a squeal, squirting against the tile. Zir clit jerks against the wall as the stranger continues to fuck their fingers in, leaving trails of cum that dribble down the wall.</p><p>Finally, the stranger pulls back. At the sound of a zipper being undone, Janna panics—ze writhes and lands one clawed strike to the stranger’s face. The stranger jerks back in surprise, and Janna manages to squirm out of the stranger’s grip, fumbling for the glass sliding door. Ze slips and slams into the ground with a pained yelp as ze slides the door open, trying to scramble out of the shower. The stranger’s knees hit the ground as they try to drag Janna backwards by zir hips, squeezing bruises into zir soft flesh. Janna manages to kick them square in the chest and scuttle away, squirming for the bathroom door and flinging it open.</p><p>Janna stumbles to zir feet, still dripping and nude as ze clutches the railing and races down the stairs. Behind them, the stranger’s heavy steps come slow and easy, yet never far behind.</p><p>Janna makes it to the front door and grabs the handle before ze’s knocked to the ground. Ze shrieks, thrashing as the stranger hits the ground on their knees, shoving themselves between zir legs. Janna whimpers as ze tries to scoot backwards, and then zir ankles are are grabbed by two huge hands and lifted into the air in a difficult stretch.</p><p>For the first time, Janna catches sight of the stranger's face. Or—what <em>should</em> be a face, except somehow all Janna can see in the dark house is the faint outline of the stranger's mouth, lips curved up in a nasty, too-wide smile. The sight makes Janna's heart seize in zir chest, and for a moment, they freeze, transfixed by the sight of a featureless face.</p><p>That's all ze manages to take in in that endless instant; once, twice, the head of the stranger’s cock catches against zir hole, and then Janna sucks in a stuttering, frightened breath as ze’s breached, gurgling as the stranger presses in fully. They’re <em>huge.</em> Janna’s loosened hole stretches wide and obscene around the stranger’s cock, and Janna swears ze can feel zir insides shift as the stranger bottoms out with a low moan. Worst of all, the position drives the plush head and shaft right along zir sweet spot perfectly, and Janna gasps, lower lip trembling as liquid heat shoots up zir spine.</p><p>There’s no slowness, no pause. The stranger saws in and out with a ferocious grin, keeping their grip on Janna’s ankles tight. Janna’s hands flutter about, moving between grasping at the hard floor for purchase, pushing weakly at the stranger’s groin, and covering zir own mouth, trying to stifle the breathy, squeaky cries the stranger forces out with each thrust.</p><p>“Ngoh,” Janna begs, tears streaming down zir cheeks. The stranger doesn’t falter, just grins wider and keeps up the cruel pace, watching Janna’s clit twitch and leak against zir belly and zir face contort in terror. “Ngoh nwoh nnuh—hhuah, anh, anh, <em>anhh~!”</em></p><p>Janna’s whole body seizes as ze cums again, clit squirting sweetly against zir stomach. The stranger coos as they maintain their pace, watching Janna’s face dissolve into despairing pleasure, mouth open and tongue poking out ever so slightly. One hand comes up to push frantically at the stranger’s abdomen, trying to get them to stop. “Hya, stoph, stoh—t-too much, I <em>can’t—”</em></p><p>Janna inhales and screams, this time silently, toes curling and legs shaking madly as ze squirts again, this time in a smaller spurt that reaches zir neck. The stranger groans at the sensation of zir hole squeezing around their cock and bottoms out, spilling deep. Janna jerks beneath them, another spurt forced out at the sensation, dribbling more cum as the stranger rolls their hips and froths the mess inside zem.</p><p>Finally, the stranger pulls out, releasing Janna’s ankles, and zir legs fall to the floor limply, thighs twitching and trembling as ze lies there, squeaking and whining. Still desperate with raw, feral terror pushing zem to escape, ze manages to roll over. The stranger watches, head cocked, lips curved up as Janna’s ass pushes into the air, hole twitching and swollen and leaking cum as ze tries to crawl away. The stranger lets them, watching zem struggle and slip until ze reaches the living room where the bay window is.</p><p>Outside, there’s a small group of kids—teens this time—playing soccer in the street. All heads turn as Janna brushes the curtains out of the way before their eyes go wide.</p><p>“Gunhh, help,” Janna manages, slamming one weak fist against the window, then grows louder. “Huhh, help me, <em>help…o-oghh, ghhk—”</em></p><p>The teens stare, wide-eyed, as the stranger comes behind them and tugs zem up, shoving zem against the glass before pushing inside in one firm thrust. Janna’s eyes roll back as the stranger fucks in, hips slapping against the broad curve of zir ass. The group stares in horror for another moment before scrambling away to their homes, leaving Janna squished against the window, drooling and squealing as the stranger plunges their cock in with fast, greedy rolls of their hips.</p><p>God, and it’s <em>worse</em> now, the stranger’s cock deeper than before, grinding against zir prostate roughly, stuffing zem full. Janna’s tongue pokes out as ze’s fucked, cheek smashed against the trembling window, too senseless to fight back. Cum splatters onto the bay window’s ledge, nasty and frothy.</p><p>The stranger cums again with a growl, still sawing in and out as they fill Janna’s hole once more. Janna orgasms with a gurgle, clit twitching dry against the window. The stranger wraps one hand around zir clit, chuckling low and cruel when Janna shrieks, hole spasming, refusing to stop swirling a mess in Janna’s hole and stroking zir cock firmly.</p><p>The first teen bursts from his house with his parents in tow just as Janna pisses zirself, a thin dribble streaming down the window panes and ruining the cushion on the bay window sill.</p><p>The stranger pulls out quickly, letting Janna slump forward, hole still pulsing and dripping cum. <em>Let’s have fun again,</em> the stranger tells zem before dissolving into the shadows.</p><p>Not a moment later, a small mob bursts through the door. A tall woman brandishes an enormous spiked baseball bat, a smaller woman cocks a shotgun, and others clutch varying household objects—a used frying pan, a metal water bottle, knitting needles, what looks like a flogger, and so on.</p><p>“There!” The first boy shouts, rushing over to Janna. “Damn, this looks bad.”</p><p>“Matthew, don’t curse,” the taller woman scolds. “Oh, you poor dear. Let’s get you somewhere safe.”</p><p>“Where’s the invader?” the shorter woman demands, keeping the gun cocked as she points it at each shadow. “We need to kill it so it doesn’t come back for them.”</p><p>“I don’t think we should worry about that right now, honey,” the taller woman says firmly. “Let’s get them to our house quick. We can take care of them there.”</p><p>“Right. They should spend the night at our house, <em>especially</em> since my younger son thought it was a good idea to smash our new neighbor’s salt lights.”</p><p>“That little brat is in <em>so</em> much trouble,” Matthew hisses under his breath.</p><p>“No, no, my son is responsible for this too,” one of the fathers grumbles. “Most of our boys are, in fact. It’s time they learn the consequences for their actions.” A few others mutter in assent.</p><p>Matthew scoffs. “Oh please, we all know <em>my</em> shit-for-brains brother probably instigated it, I swear he’s a fucking sociopath—”</p><p>“Hush,” his mother scolds as Janna’s braced under two of zir new neighbors’ shoulders. “We’re discussing Zacky’s punishment <em>later</em><em>.</em> And you’re grounded for not keeping a better eye on your brother,” she adds as an afterthought. Matthew groans.</p><p>“Um,” Janna rasps, “C-can someone bring me my towel?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>later, after everyone's moved in—<br/>zacky: "hi mister!! mama said i gotta 'pawogize to janna, so i gots cookies!"<br/>jasper: "aww, hello, lil one! guys, come look at this sweetie JANNA NO PUT DOWN THE BASEBALL BAT—"</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you know how in classic slasher films, the characters who have sex always die? what if this rule was also applicable to horror villains? like what if the xenomorphs from alien were only killed bc they successfully impregnated some of the characters? what if pennywise was beaten bc he got his cherry popped the night before? what if the grudge girl video turned into a cursed porno and the video tape just. shatters to pieces the instant she puts one (1) finger up her asshole on camera?</p><p>anyways did you know you can leave an anonymous kudos/comment by reopening this fic in an incognito tab? yeah but comments push me to post more and i love hearing from readers!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>